J'étais amoureux d'un Ange pas si angélique que ça
by M.J. Doris
Summary: Comme un pavé dans la mare, elle débarquée dans ma vie au moment où je mis attendais le moins. Comment un ange peut-il être en fait si noir ?


J'étais amoureux d'un Ange, pas si Angélique que ça...

Fait-ci ; fait-ça ; et patati et patatère ! C'est ce que j'entendais à longueur de journée. Et je commençais à en avoir royalement par dessus le cocotier ! Alors, comme à chaque fin de journée, je me réfugiais dans ma chambre ; mon havre de paix. Je me dirigeais, comme à chaque fois vers ma fenêtre. Je jetais un œil par mon télescope et je la vis. Toujours à la même place. Assise sur son banc dans le parc, en face des balançoires. Elle était toujours là. Du plus loin que je me souvienne, du moins. Quand j'ai eu mon télescope, à l'âge de sept ans, elle était déjà là. J'en ai vingt-deux maintenant. Cela fait quinze ans maintenant que je l'observe. Plus de quinze ans qu'elle reste assise sur son banc. Plus de quinze ans que je suis amoureux d'elle.  
>Du plus loin que je me souvienne, je ne l'ai jamais vus quitter son banc. Parfois, lorsque je trouvais l'occasion de quitter mon petit appartement d'étudiant et de retourner chez mais parents, comme les week end où je n'avais rien de prévus ou les vacances, je veillais tard le soir pour voir où elle allait. Mais je ne l'ai jamais vus bouger. Je finissais toujours par craquer avant elle. Et quand je regardais à nouveau par l'appareil, elle était toujours là, changée – elle ne portait jamais deux fois les même tenues.<br>Je me suis toujours dis – quand j'étais petit – que c'était une héroïne. En grandissant c'est devenue une magicienne. Maintenant c'est... un Ange. Mon Ange. Elle hante mes jours, mes nuits, mais je ne sais rien d'elle. Je ne sais pas comment elle s'appelle, quel âge elle a, d'où elle vient, ce qu'elle aime, ce qu'elle déteste, où elle vit, son plat préféré, sa chanson préféré, sa couleur préféré, la couleur de ses yeux... Rien. Je ne sais rien d'elle. Mais j'aimerais tellement la connaître. Mais je n'ai jamais osé aller la voir. Trop peur qu'elle ne soit qu'un mirage, une invention de mon subconscient, ou autre. Mais en restant là, à ne rien faire, je fais peut être une bêtise également. En allant la voir je serais sûr qu'elle existe bel et bien. Qu'une parti de mon cerveau détraqué ne l'a pas inventée. Mais je n'ai jamais osé... Et je n'oserais surement jamais... ou Pas...

La nuit était de tombée depuis longtemps maintenant. Il n'y avait plus personne dans la rue, même pas un chat. Ni même une feuille égarée d'un arbre. Sauf elle. Toujours assise sur son banc, dans le parc, devant les balançoires. Mais pour la première fois il eu du changement. Elle venait de s'allonger sur le banc. C'était la première fois qu'elle le faisait. D'habitude elle restait seulement sur son séant. Comme quoi, tout le monde peut changer ses habitudes. « Tout le monde peut changer ses habitudes... » Ok, si c'est un défi que tu me lance, mon Ange, je le relève ! Je m'écartais de mon télescope, pris ma veste – il faisait encore bon en cette période de l'année mais l'hiver approchait tout de même à grand pas – et sortit de ma chambre le plus discrètement possible. Je fis attention dans les escaliers en me laissant glisser sur la rambarde – les marches grinçaient toujours quant il ne le fallait pas – et mis rapidement mes baskets avant de sortir, tout aussi discrètement.  
>Je connaissais l'emplacement de son banc par cœur, pour l'avoir si souvent parcourus en songe – et sur Google Earth ( merveille de technologie d'ailleurs ce petit logiciel ).<br>J'arrivais rapidement devant l'entrée du parc. Son banc n'était plus très loin. D'une certaine manière, elle était dos à moi. Je voyais le dessus de sa tête tournée vers moi. Une de ses jambes étaient repliée tandis que l'autre pendait dans le vide, fin, dans le vide, touchait le sol disons. Un de ses bras lui servait de maintien sous la tête alors que l'autre reposait tranquillement sur son ventre.

**« – Tu t'es enfin décidé. »**

Je me stoppais. Comment est-ce qu'elle...

**« – Pas à cause de ton odeur, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu sens bon d'ailleurs. »**

Malgré le compliment j'étais toujours sous le choc. Comment est-ce qu'elle...

**« – Je te connais bien plus que tu ne le crois, mon Ange. »**

Elle s'était relevée à la fin de sa phrase. Elle était maintenant debout, face à moi. La première chose à laquelle j'ai pensée – en plus de savoir comment elle connaissait le surnom que je lui avais donné – en la voyant, c'était que mon télescope me renvoyait vraiment de la merde ! Mon Ange était bien au delà de l'angélisme. Elle était...

**« – Je suis loin d'être l'ange que tu imagine, mon Ange. »**

Comment...

**« – Je te l'ai dis, susurra t-elle en se rapprochant. Je te connais bien plus que tu ne le crois. »**

Près... Trop près. Elle était beaucoup trop près pour le bon fonctionnement de mon cerveau. Je me demandais même si j'en avais un pour être venu me jeter dans la gueule de déesse Scylla* !

**« – Arrête de penser. Tu vas griller le peu de neurones qu'il te reste, mon Ange. »**

Je ne sais pas si elle lisait dans mes pensée ou les voyait sur mon visage, mais je fis ce qu'elle me dis – après tout, Scylla datée de la mythologie grecque et c'était un monstre marin près de la Sicile, pas des bac à sables de mon quartier ! Mon cerveau devint même hors service lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Je savais qu'elle était proche de moi, mais à ce point là...

**« – Arrête de penser je t'ai dis, s'énerva t-elle contre ma bouche avant de me mordre la lèvre inférieur. »**

Et j'ai arrêté de penser.

**[ • • • ]**

Pourquoi j'ai pas fermé les volets hier soir ? Je me retournais dans mon lit pour cacher mon visage des rayons du soleil, peut être arriverais-je à me rendormir encore un peut. Mais quelque chose m'empêcha de de profiter de la totalité de mon lit. J'ouvris alors les yeux. Les refermaient. Les frottaient. Les rouvrit.  
>Comment était-elle arrivée là ? Comment avions-nous quittés le parc serais plus juste. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était aussi nue que je ne l'étais également.<p>

**« – Tu pense trop. »**

Elle avait ouvert les yeux. Je n'avais même pas remarquée qu'elle les avaient ouvert. En effet, j'ai dû griller mes derniers neurones qu'il me restait. Déjà que, d'après mes amis, je n'en avait pas beaucoup. Je dois surement être encore plus con que con maintenant. Enfin, bref !

**« – Pourquoi tu es si méchant avec toi même ? »**

Sortit de ma discutions avec mon « moi même mental », je re-concentrais toute mon attention sur l'ange à mes côtés.

**« – Pourquoi pense tu que je n'ai qu'un côté angélique ? »**

Alors là,... je l'avait pas vus venir celle là !

**« – Parce que tu l'es. »**

Première phrase que je prononçais en sa présence. Soudain j'eus un doute sur mon haleine.  
>J'avais à peine pensé ça, que je sentis sa langue contre mes lèvres. J'ouvris la bouche, laissant sa langue venir danser avec la mienne. Je regrettais immédiatement de ne plus me souvenir d'hier soir. Son baiser était une des choses les plus délicieuses que j'ai pu goûter dans ma vie.<p>

**« – Tu pense toujours trop. »  
>« – Gné ? »<strong>

Ah bah, bravo mon con !

**« – Je disais que tu pensais trop, répéta t-elle en se collant encore plus contre moi. »  
>« – Non... c'est jusque que... »<strong>

Sujet, verbe, compléments ! Aller mon con, même toi tu peux le faire !

**« – Que de... fin que... »**

Ou pas...

**« – J'en ai pas la moindre idée. »**

Mouais. Peut mieux faire. Mais je t'accorde tout de même un point pour avoir utilisé la formule, même avec le hors sujet.

**« – Pourquoi tu es toujours aussi méchant avec toi même ? »**

Parce que je suis qu'un pauvre con, complètement débile, doublé d'un abruti congénital !

**« – Je ne crois pas. »**

Wow...

**« – Tu peux le dire, sourit-elle. »**

D'accord, là je flippe.

**« – Et encore, tu n'as pas fini. »**

Mais la totale grande flippe ! Sur quoi je suis tombé moi encore ?

**« – Je te l'avais pourtant dis. »**

De ?

**« – Trois. »**

...

**« – Je suis très loin d'être un ange, mon Ange. »**

Et elle m'a de nouveau embrassée...

**[ • • • ]**

J'ai passée le week end dans ma chambre. J'ai prétexté un devoir important à rendre pour lundi. C'est d'ailleurs la vérité. Mais je l'avais fais vendredi soir, tout comme tous les autres devoirs que j'ai pour le week end. C'est une petite habitude que j'ai prise pour pouvoir passer plus de temps près de mon télescope.  
>Nous n'avons pratiquement rien dit du week end. Car, oui, elle est restée avec moi durant ces deux jours. Nous n'avons fait l'amour que deux fois seulement, contrairement à ce que vous auriez pu croire. Le samedi matin, pour commencer, juste après qu'elle m'ai embrassée la deuxième fois. Puis le dimanche soir. Entre temps il n'y a pratiquement rien eu. On restait juste enlacés l'un contre l'autre. Ce qu'elle peut être belle quand elle dort. Elle m'a d'ailleurs dit la même chose pour moi. Je ne l'ai pas cru. Elle l'a comprit.<br>On s'est beaucoup embrassés aussi. Et le lundi matin, à mon réveil, elle n'était plus là. J'ai sentis comme un vide ce matin là. Si j'aurais su, hier je l'aurais embrassé plus longtemps. Je lui aurais fais l'amour plus longtemps et plus souvent. Mais non. Elle était de nouveau sur son banc. Allongée un nouvelle fois. Mais cette fois ci elle était face à moi. Je voyais son visage en sommes. J'avais l'impression qu'elle me fixait. Je ne sais pas si elle captait mes pensées de là où elle était, mais pour la première fois elle sourit. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle opérait un changement dans ses habitudes. Elle ne souriait jamais normalement. Là, c'était seulement les coins de sa bouche qui c'étaient remontés légèrement, mais c'était quand même un sourire. Je le lui retournais. Elle dû le comprendre tellement c'était la Grande Fiesta dans ma tête ! C'est comme ça que j'ai pris mes affaires pour partir à la fac.

**[ • • • ]**

Vendredi soir.  
>Je venais de fermer mon livre de science. J'avais l'intention d'aller jeter un œil par mon télescope, mais je n'en eu pas besoin. Elle était déjà là. Assise sur mon lit, ma couverture autour de son corps, ses vêtements accrochés à mon télescope. Déjà debout, j'en profitais pour fermer les voler de la chambre puis de verrouiller la porte à clé avant et de me déshabiller à mon tour pour la rejoindre.<br>Je n'avais aucune idée de la manière dont elle était entrée, mais je m'en fichais. Elle était là, c'est tout ce qui compte.  
>Nos ébats furent plus fréquents et durèrent plus longtemps. J'avais l'impression que nos baisers ne voulaient jamais s'arrêter. Et comme la semaine dernière, le lundi elle était de retour sur son banc, dans le parc, en face des balançoires. Après qu'on ait une dernière fois fait l'amour.<p>

**[ • • • ]**

Quelques semaines plus tard.  
>Nous étions de nouveau vendredi soir. Je venais à peine de poser le point final à ma disserte d'anglais, qu'une main – que je ne reconnaissais que trop bien maintenant – poussa toutes les affaires qui recouvraient mon bureau à terre. Le reste du corps qui allait avec la main en question prit leur place devant moi.<br>Premier changement depuis ces quelques semaines : elle attendait toujours patiemment que je termine mes devoirs le vendredi soir.  
>Deuxième changement : elle portait des vêtements. Elle portait uniquement ma couverture sur elle le vendredi soir.<br>Troisième changement : ses yeux. Ils étaient rouge, gonflés. Elle avait pleurée. Ultime changement de toutes ses habitudes.

**« – Mon Ange... »**

J'avais à peine dis ça qu'elle se laissa glisser du bureau sur mes genoux pour caler sa tête dans mon cou et pleurer de nouveau. Elle avait posée ses bras autour de mon cou. Les miens avaient trouvés le chemin de son dos et ses cheveux. Je fis en sorte que mes caresses aient l'air réconfortantes. Je ne sais pas si j'y suis arrivé, mais elle a fini par se calmer et s'endormir sur moi. La maintenant contre moi, je me suis levé et je l'ai allongé sur mon lit. J'ai retiré mes chaussures et les siennes et je me suis glissé près d'elle tout en remontant la couverture sur nous. Je l'ai ensuite prise une nouvelle fois dans mes bras et j'ai recommencé à lui caresser le dos et les cheveux.

Le lendemain, je ressentis cette affreuse sensation de vide. Pour une bonne raison : elle n'était plus là. Je n'eus même pas le temps de me lever, pour voir si elle était retournée sur son banc, que ma porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer la tête de ma mère dans l'embrasure.

**« – Justement mon chéri il fallait que je te parle, sourit-elle en entrant. »**

D'où je lui ai donné la permission ?

**« – Tu travail beaucoup en ce moment je trouve, dit-elle en se posant sur mon lit. »**

Je ne me souviens pas non plus lui avoir donné le droit de prendre _sa_ place dans mon lit ?

**« – C'est vrai, tu ne quitte pas ta chambre du week end, tes notes sont encore plus excellentes, certes, mais... »  
>« – Tu me reproche d'être un bon élève ? »<br>« – Non, bien sûr que non ! Seulement, tu ne sort plus quand tu es là, tu na vas ni dehors, ni boire, ni manger, ni même aux toilettes ! »**

C'est vrai. Je ne sais même pas moi même comment je fais. Mais quand je suis avec **E**lle plus rien ne compte.

**« – Tu ne vois même plus tes amis ! Je suis obligé de leur dire que tu travail tes cours enfermé dans ta chambre quand ils appellent à la maison – car tu ne toucherais plus à ton mobile apparemment – ou qu'ils viennent frapper à la porte ! »**

C'est vrai aussi. Je ne les voyaient pratiquement plus qu'à la fac, où au déjeuné quand nos emplois du temps nous le permettent de prendre une pose tous ensemble. Mais j'avais beau être « physiquement » avec eux, « mentalement » c'était pas réellement ça.

**« – Tu as raison. Je ne vois plus autant les garçons qu'avant. Mais on ne va quand même pas me reprocher d'essayer de réussir mes études ? »  
>« – Bien sûre que non, mon chéri, seulement j'aimerais que tu passe au moins quelques heures avec tes amis ce week end. Profite à fond de ta jeunesse. Tu verras que tu le regrettera plus tard. »<br>« – Si je rate mes études aussi je le regretterai. »  
>« – Arrête de te rabaisser comme ça et profite au moins de ton après midi. Je me suis bien fais compris ? »<br>« – Je suis majeur. »  
><strong>**« – Mais pour le week end, tu es chez moi, donc tu obéis et tu ne proteste pas, conclu t-elle en se levant et quittant ma chambre. »**

Fais-ci ; fais-ça. Ça n'a pas changé. Mais bon, peut être qu'une après midi avec mes amis me changera un peut être les idées.  
>Je me mis à la recherche de mon téléphone, le trouvant parmi mes affaires éparpillées par terre hier soir par mon Ange. Mon Ange... Je me demande comment elle va. Et ce qui a bien pu la mettre dans cet état là. Elle ne me le dira surement jamais. Mais le fait qu'elle soit partie ce matin m'inquiète encore plus. D'habitude, que la porte soit verrouillée ou non, elle était toujours là. Quand quelqu'un entrait elle étais toujours cachée derrière la porte. Mais là de ne pas la voir c'est bizarre. J'ai pris l'habitude de voir sa petite frimousse près de moi le matin. En semaine, loin d'elle qu'est-ce que ça peu être horrible ! D'être tout seul, dans le froid du lit. De ne pas avoir quelqu'un à qui parler la nuit, ne pas avoir quelqu'un à câliner, dans les deux sens du terme. Bref ! Ma vie est bien triste et vide quand elle n'est pas là.<br>Une fois mon SMS envoyé aux autres, je quittais ma chambre pour la cuisine dans l'intention d'y manger un petit quelque chose.  
>En début d'après midi mes amis sont venus sonner à la porte. Il m'ont d'abord charrié sur le fait que j'étais un « intello » pour ne pas sortir de ma chambre et y bosser des heures, puis les vieux délires sont revenus. Je faisait à nouveau partie de la bande. C'était comme si je n'étais jamais partis. Mais tout a basculé quand j'ai enfin remarqué où nous étions. <em>Son<em> parc. Mes amis étaient assis sur un banc, ou plutôt sur le dossier de celui-ci. Moi j'étais debout. Dos aux balançoires. Puis il a fallu qu'un de mes abrutis congénitaux préférés ne sorte la fameuse phrase :

**« – Y a une meuf qui te matte, là bas. »**

Je me suis donc retourné. Elle était sur son banc. À nous fixer. Enfin, me fixer serais plus juste. Elle était assise sur le dossier du banc ; nouveau changement. Sans dire quoi que ce soit aux autres, je l'ai rejointe. Je me suis planté devant elle et j'ai tout lâché.

**« – Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? Pourquoi tu es partis ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas expliqué ? Pourquoi tu ne me dis rien sur toi ? Tu sais tout de moi, mais moi je sais rien de toi ! Je sais pas qui tu es. Je sais pas où tu vis. Je sais rien. Parle moi. Je t'en prie parle moi. Explique moi. J'ai besoin de savoir mon Ange... »**

Elle n'a rien dit. Elle m'a juste fixée dans les yeux. Puis elle s'est levée et m'a serrée contre elle. Je n'ai pas compris sur le moment. Mais je l'ai serré à mon tour. J'ai passé mes bras autour de son corps et j'ai posé ma tête sur son épaule. Ses bras ont trouvés leur place dans mon dos, sa tête dans mon cou. Quand ses lèvres ont frôlées ma peau je me suis enflammé. Mais tout est redescendu lorsqu'elle m'a chuchotée à l'oreille :

**« – Pardonne-moi mon Ange... »**

Là non plus je n'ai pas compris. Et encore moins quand elle s'est détachée de moi et qu'elle a commencée à se diriger vers l'entrée du parc. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle a rejoint les grilles que je les ai vus. Aux moins une dizaine de gendarmes et tout autant d'infirmiers. Là je n'ai vraiment rien compris. Je me suis précipité vers eux lorsqu'un de ces connards en blouse blanche lui a violemment planté une seringue dans le bras. Je l'ai violemment poussé au sol. Aussitôt, je me suis retrouvé au sol et menotté.

**« – Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça ! »  
>« – C'est toi qui n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! m'a répondu le mec que j'avais poussé au sol en se relevant. »<br>****« – Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle a fait, m'a dit une infirmière cette fois-ci. Relâchez le voyons ! s'énerva t-elle contre les deux gendarmes qui me maintenaient au sol. Comment t'appelle-tu ? me demanda la femme une fois que je fus libéré. »  
>« – Christian Linke. »<br>« – Elle me parlait souvent de toi, m'annonça t-elle alors que je devais parfaitement bien imiter le poisson hors de l'eau. Je m'appelle Margaux, me dit la femme en me tendant une main que je serrais mollement. Suis nous et je vais tout t'expliquer. »**

Je l'ai suivis. Mon Ange dans une ambulance, moi et Margaux dans le panier à salade ! Chouette !  
>Et s'est devenu encore plus chouette quand nous avons passés le portail de l'Institut Psychiatrique Spécialisé.<br>l'IPS ? C'est de là que venait mon Ange ? De l'asile ? Impossible ! Et Margaux qui ne m'explique rien !

**« – Attends moi ici, me dit-elle justement alors qu'elle emmenait mon Ange plus loin. »  
>« – Je veux rester avec elle. »<br>« – Je suis déso... »  
>« – Je veux rester avec elle ! »<br>« – D'accord. Suis moi donc. »**

Je l'ai suivis de nouveau. Mais à la place d'être entouré de gendarmes, j'étais entouré de personnes pas réellement net dans leur tête.  
>J'ai suivis mon Ange et Margaux jusqu'à un sous sol où tout en haut des nombreuses portes et grilles il y était inscrit <strong>« SECTION PANIK »<strong>.  
>Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ce bordel ?<br>Dans une des cellules, un petit blond chantait une chanson qui ressemblait à **« Il était un petit navire »**, sauf qu'il chantait **« Il était un Petit Poney »**. Et juste après les **« Ohééééé Ohééééééé »** il s'est mit à hennir comme un vrai cheval.

**« – Il a l'air gentil comme ça, mais Jan n'a rien d'un gentil petit garçon, me dit Margaux. »  
>« – Il croit être un poney, y a quoi de mal la dedans ? »<strong>

Au moment où je disais cela, le petit blond en question était venu s'abattre sur la vitre en plexiglas, me faisant sursauter.

**« – Pauvre petite chose, a t-il chuchotait en me regardant avec un sourire dément. »  
>« – Je t'avais prévenus, dit Margaux en continuant sa route. Oh, et la chanson est d'elle. »<strong>

Wow. Soudain cette chanson m'a parue la plus merveilleuse de toutes.  
>Dans une autre cellule deux filles, tout aussi petites que le blond apparemment, étaient sanglés à un genre de diable métallique fixé au sol. Et le clou du spectacle : elles portaient toutes les deux des masques comme Hannibal Lecter. Et en plus, comme pour me rassurer, elles me regardaient comme si elles allaient me manger.<p>

**« – Lou et MJ non plus ne sont pas des enfants cœur, comme tu peux le constater. Elles ont dévorées jusqu'aux os, plus d'humains partout sur la planète que toi tu as dû manger de viande dans ta vie. »**

J'eus soudain sur le moment la merveilleuse idée de devenir végétarien.  
>Cellule suivante, un jeune garçon aussi, mais un brun aux cheveux long. Il y a des partitions de musiques affichées partout dans sa case. Sur les trois murs et même le plafond. Avec un marqueur il en a même écrit au sol et sur la vitre.<p>

**« – Qu'est-ce qu'il a lui ? demande-je à Margaux. »  
>« – Un passionné de musique. Tu veux voir sa réaction quand on lui coupe la musique ? »<strong>

J'ai hoché positivement la tête et elle a éteint l'appareil. La réaction ne s'est pas faite attendre. Presque aussitôt que Margaux eu coupée la musique le garçon dans la cellule s'est tout de suite énervé. Il s'est mit à tout ravager dans sa cellule et à nous jeter des trucs – merci la vitre en plexi' ! L'infirmière a ensuite rallumée l'appareil et il est à nouveau devenu calme. Il est monté sur son lit, a remonté ses jambes contre lui et s'est balancé en murmurant les paroles de la chanson. Comme quoi, Linkin Park adoucit les mœurs.

**« – Même une seconde c'est trop pour lui, reprit Margaux. David a peur du silence. Même quand on lui parle, il a besoin d'un fond sonore musical. C'est d'ailleurs un magnifique pianiste et un dieu de la six cordes ! s'exclama t-elle avec un sourire plein de fierté et les yeux brillant. »**

On avance encore. Cette fois c'est un blond au cheveux longs. Il était en train de jouer avec de la pâte à modeler si j'ai bien vu. Il en faisait des bonshommes. Puis, avec un couteau en plastique de bébé, il les a découpés délicatement.

**« – Il a tué son petit frère comme ça, reprit l'infirmière. Il voulait voir si ça se coupait comme de la pâte à modeler. Il a aussi découpé un infirmier comme ça. Il l'a ensuite donné à manger à nos deux petites cannibales, annonce t-elle alors que mes yeux sortent de leurs orbite et que ma bouche frôle le sol et que le grand blond me fixait avec un étrange sourire. »  
>« – Pourquoi les mettre dans une même pièces toutes les deux ? Vous n'avez pas peur qu'elles se bouffent entre elles ? »<br>« – Elles peuvent se défendre l'une contre l'autre, mais les autres ne sont que des proies pour elles. Sauf Juri bien sûr, expliqua Margaux en montrant le Jack l'Éventreur de la pâte à modeler. Elles le surnomme même « Papa Juri ». Mais elles adorent aussi les autres, crois pas qu'elles veulent seulement les manger. Mais c'est mieux pour les autres, justement, qu'on les laisse pas si souvent ensemble. Mais les autres les adorent également hein. En fait, ils s'adorent tous. Mais pour leur sécurité on ne les laisse pas très longtemps ensemble. »  
>« – S'ils s'aiment autant que vous le dite, pourquoi ne pas les laisser ensemble ? C'est vrai, personne n'aime être loin de ceux qu'il aime. »<br>« – T'es vraiment mordu d'elle, toi... murmura t-elle. »  
>« – Quoi ? demande-je. »<br>« – Je disais qu'à chaque fois qu'on les réunis et que nous devons leur donner leurs médicaments ou autre, ils se retournent contre nous. Personne ne peut les approcher dans ces moments là. Ils développent sur le coup un instinct protecteur incroyable. Le seul qui ose les approcher c'est Niklas. Le sale petit con que tu as poussé toute à l'heure, cracha t-elle soudain irritée. »  
>« – Sale petit con ? »<br>« – Gros con même. À chaque fois qu'ils est en la présence de l'un d'eux, il le rabaisse plus bas que de la merde et il a déjà était violent avec certains. »  
>« – Pourquoi vous ne le virait pas ? m'indigne-je. »<br>« – Il menace de dire aux flic qu'il s'est fait agressé en premier par nos patients. Et on ne veut surtout pas fermer notre établissement, alors on se tait. Comme les gentils petit larbins que nous sommes. Même le Doc'Chef ne peut rien faire. Niklas est son petit frère et, bien entendu, sinon c'est point drôle, c'est le chouchou de la famille ! Alors que c'est Timo la merveille de cette foutue famille qui ne voit que par Niklas ! »  
>« – Ok, alors, relaaaaax ! Inspire par le nez, expire par où tu peux, comme elle dirait. Pardon, je suis désolé. »<br>****« – C'est pas grave. Tu peux me tutoyer, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai l'impression d'avoir soixante dix piges quand on me dit « vous », sourit-elle. »  
>« – D'accord. Va pour « tu ». On continu ? »<br>« – Je veux bien, oui. Après Jan, Lou, MJ, David et Juri, je te présente Alizée. Notre pyrowoman. »  
>« – Wow. »<br>« – Tu l'as dis. Je te conseil ne pas l'énerver, sinon elle risque de te cramer la perruque ! Et crois moi, elle a déjà flambée plusieurs salons de coiffures. Et bâtiments, écoles, maisons, parcs et j'en passe ! »  
>« – Wow. »<br>« – Tout à fait. »**

La petite brune avec ses petites lunettes n'avait pourtant pas l'air si dangereuse que ça. Elle était assise en tailleur sur un tabouret en position de « zenitude » comme si elle méditait. Ou préparait un plan pour me « cramer la perruque », comme l'a si bien dit Margaux. Son regard qui s'est ensuite posé directement sur moi, quand elle a ouvert les yeux, me confirmait presque la chose.  
>Cellule suivante, une blonde cette fois. Elle a des genres de moufles au mains.<p>

**« – Les moufles c'est pour l'empêcher de fabriquer la petite bombinette qui nous ferait tous sauter au plafond, sans mauvais jeu de mots. »**

Putain, mais où je suis tombé moi encore ?

**« – Il a un problème le grand Boulet, là ? »  
>« – Calme toi Léa, c'est l'ami du Générale, sourit Margaux énigmatique ? »<strong>

Est-ce une façon de me dire que je ne saurais jamais le prénom de mon Ange ?  
>Fait chier la vie !<br>A la mention du mot « Générale » ladite Léa a perdu son regard assassin pour un autre plus doux et un petit sourire de petite fille bien sage sur le visage.

**« – Bienvenue chez nous dans ce cas, me sourit-elle. »  
>« – Merci, répondis-je non sans comprendre une sorte de sous entendus pas très beaucoup rassurant dans sa phrase. »<strong>

Charmante la blondinette. Effrayante sur les bords mais charmante quand même. Oh, tiens, une brune cette fois.

**« – Ne crois pas que si Léa a été gentille avec toi, Charlène le saura autant. »**

Charlène. C'était donc ainsi que ce nommé le petit ange noir devant moi. Elle était accroupie dos à moi. Je ne sais ce qu'elle faisait, mais les deux mots qui décoraient le mur du fond de sa cellule m'ont vite apprit qui elle était. « The Ripper » . Oh my God ! Je crois que le blond à la pâte à modeler était un amateur face à elle.

**« – Quand elle avait seize ans, Charlène vendait son corps, m'annonça Margaux, le regard triste. Un jour ça a mal tourné : un de ses clients, un putain de sado-mazo de merde, a sortit un couteau. C'était un passionné de Jack, il voulait ressentir ce que son « idole » pouvait ressentir dans ces moments là. Sauf qu'elle s'est débattue. Et qu'elle a gagnée. C'est elle qui a jouée au chirurgien à sa place. Un petit tour vite fait sur internet et « pouf ! » elle avait tous les renseignements possible et imaginable sur Jack. Sauf qu'elle ne s'en prenait qu'à ceux qui étaient violent avec les autres prostituées. Bref ! Passons au dernier, si tu le veux bien. »**

Margaux avança. Je contemplait une dernière fois le dos de « Jack ». Elle a vécue un vrai film d'horreur avec ce type. Heureusement qu'elle lui a bien marravé sa gueule à l'autre bâtard ! L'Ange déchu venait de se relever. Elle venait de se tourner vers moi et pour une nouvelle fois, j'eus un choc. Une longue cicatrice lui traversait le côté droit du visage. Elle partait de la racine de ses cheveux noirs jusque dans son cou. L'Homme est vraiment immonde. Charlène c'était approché de la vitre en plexiglas. Elle avait posée sa main droite sur la vitre en continuant de me fixer. J'ai posé ma main gauche sur la sienne. Son visage a parut s'illuminer sur le moment. J'ai esquissé un médiocre sourire et je suis retourné près de Margaux. Je ne pouvais pas continuer à regarder cette cicatrice en imaginant par quoi le petit ange noir était passé.

**« – On a tous eu la même réaction que toi, me dit l'infirmière. C'est presque si on a trouvés normal qu'elle venge toutes les prostituées maltraitées par leurs clients. On a même trouvés ça presque dégueulasse qu'on la condamne alors qu'elle rendait justices à toutes ses filles bafouées ! cracha la brune avec rage, des larmes commençant à poindre aux bords de ses yeux. »  
>« – Ils la surprotège tous n'est-ce pas ? »<br>« – Ouais. « Pas touche à Cha', sinon t'es mort ! ». Ils sont comme une vraie petite famille en fait. Dans une famille il y en a toujours un qu'on protège plus que les autres. Ici c'est Charlène. Bon, reprit Margaux après un moment. Je vais te présenter Frankyky. »  
>« – Frankyky ? »<br>« – Il s'appelle Frank, mais le Générale, comme le dit MJ, l'appelle Frankyky. Nous on a seulement le droit à Franky. On ne doit pas s'attacher à eux, même si c'est difficile de ne pas le faire, me dit-elle tristement. Bref ! Frankyky ! »  
>« – Tu ne vois pas que je suis en train de préparer LA recette du millénaire ? »<br>« – Oh, pardonnez-moi, Ô Grand chef étoilé ! »  
>« – Je vous excuse, mon petit commis. »<br>« – Lui son problème, c'est qu'il est plusieurs personnes en une seule. »  
>« – On l'a enfermé parce qu'il est schizophrène ? »<br>« – Oui et non. « Schizophrénie » provient de « schizo » du grec « schizein » signifiant fractionnement et « phrèn » désignant l'esprit. C'est donc une « coupure de l'esprit », pas au sens d'une 'double personnalité' comme on l'entend parfois, mais au sens d'une perte de contact avec la réalité ou, d'un point de vue psychanalytique, d'un conflit entre le ****Moi****-même-intérieur et la réalité. C'est une pathologie ****psychiatrique**** généralement chronique, qui survient plutôt à l'adolescence ou au début de l'âge adulte. La schizophrénie est une psychose, qui se manifeste par des signes de ****dissociation mentale****, de discordance affective et d'activité délirante, ce qui a pour conséquences une altération de la perception de soi-même, des troubles ****cognitifs****, et des dysfonctionnements sociaux et comportementaux allant jusqu'au repli ****autistique****. Son diagnostic se fonde uniquement sur les déclarations du patient et son observation, puisqu'il n'existe aucun test de détection en laboratoire. Les études indiquent que des facteurs génétiques, environnementaux, neurobiologies, psychologiques et sociaux jouent un rôle dans l'apparition de la maladie – des drogues et médicaments peuvent également causer l'apparition ou l'aggravation de symptômes –, sans que l'on ne parvienne à isoler une cause organique. Le traitement se fait par la prise d'****antiphycotiques****, mais peut aussi consister en une psychothérapie, une réinsertion sociale ou professionnelle, voire une hospitalisation forcée dans les cas les plus graves. On estime que l'espérance de vie des personnes touchées est inférieure de 10 à 12 ans à l'espérance de vie moyenne, à cause du risque plus élevé de problèmes de santé et d'un plus fort taux de suicide – environ 5 % ( **_**source : Wikipedia : **__**Schizophrénie**___**) »  
>« – Je me coucherai moins con ce soir. »<br>« – Ravis de t'avoir aidée ! »  
>« – Quelqu'un a besoin d'aide ? Je peux aider, moi ? demanda le patient en s'approchant de la <strong>**vitre. »  
>« – Non merci Frank, retourne à tes fourneaux. »<br>« – Fourneaux ? Je suis un scientifique moi mademoiselle ! s'exclama le brun barbu en se tenant bien droit, le torse bombé. Pas un vulgaire cuistot de Fast Food ! »  
>« – Rassure-moi, on l'a enfermé parce qu'il a aussi une personnalité psychopathe et non pas uniquement parce qu'il se prends pour un cuisinier un temps et un Einstein de l'autre ? »<br>« – Tu as raison. C'est presque le plus dangereux de nos pensionnaires, répondit Margaux. Si ça lui prends, il peut incarner les plus grands psychopathes de notre histoire, ainsi que tous ceux créés par les auteurs de **_**Thriller**_**. »  
>« – Comment ça ? »<br>« – Pour l'instant on l'a vu en Jack l'Éventreur, Hannibal Lecter ou ****Jeffrey Dahmer****, Dracula, Charles Manson, ****Ted Bundy****, ****John Wayne Gacy**** et bien d'autres monstres encore. »  
>« – Comment de tels monstres peuvent se réincarner ? »<br>« – Ça on l'ignore. Si on pouvait l'éviter ce serait la meilleure des choses qu'on pourrait accomplir. Mais malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas. Bien. Tu veux la voir ? »**

Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de lui répondre oralement. On a continués de marcher le long du corridor avant de descendre un escalier en colimaçon. Margaux m'a racontée qu'elle était mariée depuis peu au Doc'Chef de l'établissement. Un certain Timothee Sonnenschein, mais que tout le monde appelait Timo. Ils s'étaient rencontrés sur les bancs du lycée il y a plusieurs années. Ils sont d'abord devenus amis avant de devenir amants. Ils avaient passés leur première année à se tourner autour, puis, un soir, d'été Timo c'était enfin déclaré. Elle m'a aussi racontée que Timo tentait par tous les moyens de la mettre enceinte, de façon à ce qu'elle s'éloigne le plus possible de l'institut. Mais elle lui tient tête. C'est lui qui craque et qui la laisse toujours venir travailler. J'en ai aussi profité pour lui demander pourquoi ils n'avaient pas encore jeté Niklas dans la grande pièce commune, entouré de tous ses charmants patients. Elle m'a répondue que ce n'était pas l'envi qui lui manquait, mais elle ne voulait pas que tout retombe sur son mari.  
>Fait chier la vie !<br>Au bout de ce couloir il y avait une nouvelle blouse blanche qui griffonnait sur un bloc-notes. Le porteur de la blouse ressemblait étrangement au « sale petit con » que j'ai poussé toute à l'heure. Le frère ainé peut être ?

**« – Timo ? »**

Ah beh oui, le frangin ainé. Ce dernier a d'ailleurs détourné la tête de ses notes vers Margaux. Vu le sourire qu'il lui a lancé j'en déduis qu'il est bien plus qu'amoureux celui-là. Il dégage d'ailleurs plus de classe et de splendeur que son frère. Sa devrait être lui le chouchou de la famille. Mais tout le monde préfère les plus petits.  
>Fait chier la vie !<p>

**« – Je te présente Christian Linke, dit Margaux après avoir embrassé le châtain. »  
>« – Le fameux Linke, sourit ce dernier en passant un bras protecteur autour des épaules de la brune comme pour me dire « cherche pas, elle est à MOI ! ». On a beaucoup entendu parler de toi. »<br>« – C'est curieux, moi non. »  
>« – Je n'en doute pas, reprit le Doc'Chef. Elle se confit rarement, poursuivit-il en pointant son menton vers une porte blindée avec une simple vitre ronde pour voir à l'intérieur. Quand elle le fait, c'est uniquement à Margaux, continua t-il en regardant sa femme qui lui sourit fièrement. »<br>« – Que veux-tu, la Classe c'est inné chez moi, répondit cette dernière. »  
>« – Je sais, à répondu Timo en lui embrassant le cuir chevelu. Tu lui a expliqué ? »<br>« – Non. »  
><strong>**« – Expliquer quoi à qui ? demande-je. »  
>« – Elle a était la première de nos patients, commença Timo. Elle est arrivée ici bien avant nous deux hein, quand elle n'avait que six, le quatorze mars 1994. »<strong>

1994... le jour où j'ai eu mon télescope.

**« – On ne sait pas comment elle fait, mais elle peut ressentir ce que nous ressentons. Elle peut... lire en nous, si je peux dire ça comme ça. Tu a pu le remarquer je suppose. »  
>« – En effet. »<br>« – Quand elle était petite, elle poussée plusieurs de ses camarades de classe au suicide. »  
>« – Quoi ? »<br>« – Là non plus on ne sait pas comment. Mais elle les... « contrôlait », mentalement. Tous ceux qu'elle détestait finissaient par se donner la mort. Pendaison, chute du toit de la maison, accident de la route et bien d'autres manières encore. Puis ses parents en ont eu marre et ils l'ont placés ici. Le lendemain on retrouvait les cadavres de sa mère, son père et son frère mutilés. Ils s'étaient poignardés entre eux et, d'après les flics, c'était pas beau à voir. Plusieurs ont même vomit. Et hier, sa grand mère maternelle est venue lui rendre visite. Elle a demandée à la voir, malgré le fait qu'on l'ai poussés à ne pas le faire. On ne savais pas comment elle aller réagir. Mais j'ai cédé. Je n'aurais jamais dû... »  
>« – Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, le réconforta Margaux. »<br>« – Elle est en fait venue pour l'insulter, poursuivit Timo. Elle l'a traitée de tous les noms, lui disant qu'elle n'était qu'un monstre, une erreur de la nature. Que c'était de sa faute si tout le monde était mort. Et elle a pétée un câble... elle est sortit de sa cellule – on ne sait toujours pas non plus comment elle fait, elle commande peut être au objets aussi. La vieille n'est jamais remontée. Elle oui. Elle a ouvert les portes de ses camarades qui se sont précipités ici. Je te parle même pas de ce qu'ils ont put faire avec le reste de la peau de vache. Si tu te pose la question des gardes, on les a retrouvés enfermés dans sa cellule. Elle en avait également profité pour s'enfuir. »  
>« – Elle a surement dû te rendre visite ? me demanda Margaux. »<br>« – Oui, souffle-je. »  
>« – D'après mon beau-père, l'ancien directeur, cela fait environ quinze ans qu'elle parle de toi. »<strong>

Gné ?

**« – Surprenant n'est-ce pas ? sourit le châtain. »  
>« – Ouais là ça l'est ! »<strong>

Elle parlait de moi depuis tout ce temps ? Elle savait qui j'étais depuis tout ce temps ? Wow ! J'espère au moins qu'elle parlait en bien de moi.

**« – Elle parlait en bien de moi j'espère ? »  
>« – Une fille amoureuse parle toujours bien de celui qu'elle aime, me répondit Margaux. »<strong>

**« – On t'accorde quelques minutes, continua Timo. »**

Et ils sont partit. Me laissant seul avec mon nouveau choc.  
>Depuis tout ce temps...<br>J'aurai pu vivre les plus belles années de ma vie depuis quinze ans, si j'avais eu ce putain de courage d'aller la voir !

**« – Tu est toujours trop dur avec toi-même. »**

Je me tournais vers la vitre de la porte. Elle me regardait, son visage triste. Le même que celui qu'elle avait eu la nuit dernière. Je m'approchais d'elle et déposait ma main gauche sur la vitre. Elle y déposa sa main droite de l'autre côté. Je suis resté là un bon moment à la regarder, à tenter de me dire que tout était faut. Mais non...  
>J'ai posé mon autre main sur la poignée. Cette dernière a ensuite basculée et la porte s'est ouverte. Elle a fait quelques pas à l'extérieur et je l'ai prise dans mes bras. Je l'ai serré à presque l'étouffer. Je voulais essayer de me faire croire qu'elle n'était pas celle qu'on venait de m'apprendre. Mais non...<br>J'étais amoureux d'un Ange. Pas si angélique que ça... 

**Caroline.  
>C'est le prénom de mon Ange.<br>Mais elle préférait Carow.  
>Moi je préfère Mon Ange.<strong> 

**-**

**OS pour ma Maman Girafe Générale :D  
>En espérant qu'il t'ai plus :S<br>( Meuh naaaaan je stresse pas à meuuuurt ! )**

*Dans la mythologie grecque, **Scylla** (en grec ancien _Σκύλλα / Skýlla_) est une nymphe qui fut changée en monstre marin. Elle est souvent associée à **Charybde**, près de qui elle réside de part et d'autre d'un détroit traditionnellement identifié avec celui de Messine.

L'expression «** tomber de Charybde en Scylla »** signifie de nos jours **« éviter un danger en s'exposant à un autre pire encore »**.


End file.
